


My Lucky Star Shining on Us

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: The man happily humming a catchy song while brushing his teeth cannot be real.How could he be?Lance is absolutely perfect.-----A short drabble from Keith's perspective where he just gushes about how perfect Lance is and how lucky he is to have such a man in his life.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	My Lucky Star Shining on Us

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR SUBSCRIBING 😭😭😭 it means so much that, even though I've left Instagram, you still wish to continue reading my stuff ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Second, I'm slowly updating my ao3 with the drabbles I've forgotten to publish from Instagram and then, hopefully, I'll have new content for you... Fingers crossed for that 🤞

Keith wonders how on earth he managed to be so damn lucky. 

The man happily humming a catchy song while brushing his teeth cannot be real. 

How could he be? 

Lance is absolutely perfect. 

Everything about him is pure perfection. From the freckles scattered across his nose, to the wrinkles of laughter around his eyes, to the melodic voice now adding Spanish words to whatever song he's listening to. 

Even in a simple thing such as brushing his teeth, Lance can make Keith's heart rate spike exponentially within his chest and create a tornado of butterflies in his stomach. 

He moves his hips occasionally to the song, spitting toothpaste and gurgling some water. And does it all fluidly, effortlessly, in all grandness of his flawless, faultless being. 

All these things, so ordinary and mundane, makes Keith giddy. They make him about ready to burst into a flame of fondness that is bigger, must be bigger than the sun itself. 

How can Keith, such an imperfect man with so many flaws have drawn upon him a man like Lance? 

"Ready to go to bed?" Lance asks, turning off the bathroom lights and approaching their bed. 

Keith observes him attentively. Lance's applying a layer of cream to his face, massaging it smoothly and Keith's stomach lurches as he recalls the night Lance did exactly that to him. 

His hands, so soft and tender, had spread the scream all over Keith's dry skin and had lulled him into a quiet peace where the only thing that had mattered was Lance's soft hands pampering him. 

He can still feel the ghost of that memory lingering so fresh and real. 

"Yeah," Keith replies, hiding his blush away like a lovestruck fool. 

Which he can't deny he is. A lovestruck idiot who had fallen head over heels for Lance and gets to have the miracle of his presence in his life forever. 

And as Lance's hands wrap around his waist and bring him to his warmth, soft lips kissing the soft spot behind his ear, Keith wonders again how any of this is real. 

"'nite," Lance slurs, a yawn escaping soon after and burying the tip of his cold nose on Keith's shoulders. He doesn't mind it, knowing that it'll get warm in no time. 

"Good night," Keith replies, squeezing the fingers he's holding in his hands and placing them in his chest, near his heartbeat.

A heartbeat that belongs solely to Lance. 

And only him. 

"Love you too," Lance says as a response to Keith's frantic heart rate that keeps on escalating with each inhale and exhale of Lance's breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to contribute to my writing, you can do so by tipping me on [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/elliewrites) 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
